Bella's Girls love
by Linith-Rai
Summary: A collection of short stories about Bella's love life. All GxG Femlash
1. Their Lost

_**Summary: The Cullens and Edward leaves Bella. After 5 years they went to Denali to Visit their cousins but they will get a surprise that neither their coven members will see it coming.**_

 _ **Bella/Irina/Kate/Tanya 😍😍**_

 _ **Femlash.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **No One's POV**_

The Cullen Coven was currently on their way to Denali. Because unfortunately the town they moved in to became dangerous for them.

Emmett and Jasper's singer's currently live there.

They almost attack them on the spot when they first smell their intoxicating scent. If it wasn't for their mates stopping them they could have been exposed and might get killed by the Volturi.

So they packed their things and decided to stay in their cousins house while they look for another town to stay in.

They were quietly driving no one's talking. Their family has never been the same since they leave their supposed to be younger member.

Because of the disaster that happened to Bella on her 18th birthday Edward decided to leave and let Bella live her life as a human. Also Edward told them that Bella said they never want to see them again.

The whole Cullen clan was devastated specially Esme who saw her as her younger daughter and Emmett, Alice surprisingly Rosalie missed her too.

Poor Jasper he can feel all the Emotion of his Family. He was blaming himself of what happened to Bella's birthday party.

Edward got tired of his family musings and confronted them to stop thinking about her. He said it was for the best, he doesn't want her soul to be damming by changing her.

They didn't agree at first because they want her back, but Carlisle said it was for the best. So they did stop thinking about her.

Well when Edward was around them.

After that, He decided to leave the coven and travel the world, saying it would help him to move on.

After 4years he went back to his coven. Things was the same again. Except it became dull and boring.

Go to school, don't associate with the others and leave town again after graduating.

They still think about Bella from time to time, but they did not dare to for her because they thought she already forget them and move on to her life.

So here they are now on their way to Alaska.

It took them 1hour drive from the airport to arrive in their cousins house.

Just like them they were also a Vegetarian Vampires. They were also much older than to them.

They stopped their cars and got out. Carlisle was about the knock when the door flung open.

They were greeted by a surprised strawberry blonde. Then she became curious.

"What are a surprise. What is it that you want Cullen? " she asked.

"Hello Tanya. I'm sorry we did not have time to inform you about our arrival. But I would like to ask if we could stay here for a few weeks." He asked politely.

Tanya was confused she thought they just moved from another town, so why are they here now.

"Ofcourse. Please come in." She said as she gesture them to follow her.

They sat down to the sofa and the others was on the love seat. They were quiet for minute, then it was ruined when someon burst into the living room.

"Hey tan honey were back." Shouted by the blonde woman with a long straight hair. Causing them to cringe.

"Geez Kate don't shout. We're vampires. Even if you just talk normally we can still hear you." Said by the girl with a Bob cut blonde hair with a little bit of annoyance on her voice.

Kate smiled sheepishly "Sorry Rina". Then she kissed her on the cheek causing her to smile.

They both went their way to Tanya and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello loves. Good hunt I presumed? " Tanya asked lovingly as She stroked both of her mates hair.

Kate and Irina hummed and started purring enjoying the simpe touch of their mate.

But it was interrupted by clearing someone's throat.

"You ok there Carlisle? " asked Irina with a smirk.

"Umm... Can we discuss our stay in here?" He asked politely but embarrassed for ruining the peace atmosphere.

"Right then. Why are you guys here? Didn't you just move to another town?" Tanya asked still stroking her mate's hair.

"Well that's the problem. The town were supposed to move in was became dangerous for us." He said.

Tanya raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. While Kate and Irina looked at them.

"Oh? How's is that?" She asked.

He sighed and slumped on the couch " Because Jasper and Emmett singer's live there." He said.

The room was met by silence.

"I see... Alright then I will let you Cullens stay, but you all know the Rules. Privacy is important in this house." Said Tanya with authoritive tone.

"Don't Follow them and we will kick you all out of the house." Kate said threatening the Cullen Clan.

They all nods and Edward whose keeping quiet finaly spoke up.

"What's with you three. Why are you three acting like that." He asked sounding bitter and disgust.

"What!? do you have a problem about us? We're just doing what are mates supposed to do." Irina said smirking.

 _Oh here we go._ Tanya thought.

The Cullens stare wide eyes and their jaw dropped on the floor.

"Wha- what! that's not possible. Women cannot be mates to each other. It only happened in man and women." Edward sputter.

The three of them just rolled their eyes. Ignoring Dickward protest of how women cannot be together.

Alice was the first one to recover and squeal and hugged them "I'm so happy for the three of you!" She exclaimed causing the three of them smile at the pixie vampire.

After Alice the next one to recover was Rosalie who smile at the three Blondes.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Then that the remaining Cullens congratulates them. Well except Edward who does not like the idea of it.

"How can you just accept that!? That's inappropriate. They were women. And being mated can only happened in two people." He said angrily.

Carlisle glared at his son causing him to shut the fuck up. _ **(A/N: Hehe sorry can't resist. He's being annoying.)**_

He sigh and looked at his son Edward " I had seen a same sex mated to each other son. Yes it's unusual to have three mated person but it was possible, much like the Amazon Coven, because the three of them are mated too. And i see there's nothing wrong to it. We cannot choose who we mated to son. I believe we live in a modern Times now. Everything change son." He said causing Edward to stormed off to his room.

He looked at the three Blondes with a apologetic smile and they just nod understanding what he was trying to say.

The Cullen Clan thought that the three blondes were just a close but they never thought they were mated. Well they were happy for them. Because Living an immortal life without your mate was a torture.

They excused theirselves to them and went to their respective rooms.

In the living room the three blondes was still sitting on the love seat snuggled into each other. Then they thought of their other mate who was currently away for her job.

"Should we tell her about the Cullens?" Kate asked looking up to Tanya.

She looked at Kate thoughtfully " I'm not really sure. We don't know yet when she will be back and they might not be here anymore when she did get back." She said.

Then Irina spoke up "I think we should tell her once she called us. Remember? We promised that we will always tell her whatever happening to us while she was away. No secrets."

Tanya thought about and sigh. She doesn't know how their human mate would react if she found out, but at the same time she doesn't want her to get mad at them for not telling.

She was relief that their human mate was not here right now.

"Your probably right. We should tell her."

"Great then!" Irina said as she stood up and kissed Tanya hard on the lips, she looked at her in the eye, smiling seductively "Now that it's settled, I believe that it's time for us to enjoy ourselves. Isn't that right Kate? "

Tanya's eyes darken as she smelled Kate and Irina's arousal. Then her smile turn to smirk.

"I believed it is." She purred causing the two of them shivered in delight.

 _Oh this would be interesting, I wonder how they will take it if they found out who our other mate was._ The three of them thought before they enter on their bedroom.

It's been four days since they arrived. Everything was just normal day for all of them. Just like Edward whose always moping on his room. Typical him.

The Cullens and Denali's were currently at the living room doing their own thing.

Rosalie were reading a magazines about cars, Alice and Tanya were reading a fashion magazine, Irina was reading a novel books, while Kate and Emmett were playing Video games.

Esme were checking her emails for an interior design customer. Carlisle was a temporary doctor in the hospital.

Carmen and Elleazar were still on their couple trips.

Suddenly their Telephone rang. With a blink of an eye Tanya was on the phone talking a unknown voice.

"Hello. This is Tanya speaking."

 _"Hello my love."_

Irina and Kate jerk their head up and suddenly stood up and run towards Tanya whose still on the phone with the mystery women.

"BELLE" the three Blondes said in unison.

They heard Belle chuckles.

 _"Hello again my lovelies. I missed you three and your kisses."_

"Aww we missed you too. When are you coming back?" Kate asked.

They heard her hummed then she spoke.

 _"I'm actually done with the photoshoot. So I'm going back there in three days. You think you three can wait a little more?" T_ hey heard her asked with a teasing tone.

The three of them beamed excited about the arrival of their Human mate.

Then Tanya spoke up softly and lovingly to her "Ofcourse we can my love. We waited for a thousand years for you. Another three days of waiting is nothing for us."

 _"Good to hear then... Are your cousin's still there!?"_

Belle already knows the arrival of the Cullens because they did not wait for her to call and just texted her about them.

Tanya eyed the Cullens who were looking at them questionably.

"Yes they are still here my love." She said softly.

She heard Belle sigh _"I see... Well I will see you my lovelies on three days. I need to go back to hotel and get ready to pack. It's pretty late here now. I love you Kate, Tanya and Irina."_

"We love you too Belle. See you in three days." They said and the phone went dead.

The three of them were smiling, excited and already planning on what they would do when she get back.

Their train of thoughts were interrupted when Rosalie cleared her throat.

Raising an eyebrow she asked "Mind telling us who is this Belle your talking to?"

The three of them looked at each other and smirked "She's our another mate." Irina said.

"WHAT!?" Every Cullen member on the living room shout.

"Explain now" said Alice who crossed her arm in her chest.

They sat down on the flight as they looked at each Cullen whose about to listen on their story.

"Alright. We met her when she's doing a photoshoot here in Alaska. We three always feel the mating bond into each other, so no doubt about, that we three are mates. But there's always something missing in our bond. That's when we finally see her. She completed out bond. So we did everything to pursue her and we succeed. So here we are now." Tanya told in a short version of their story.

"She's a Human?" Asked Rosalie whose surprisingly interested about their other mate. So they just nodded not saying another thing about their fourth mate.

They didn't need to know that their mate was actually Bella who Edward thought was his because he can't read her mind and her blood sings to him.

Everything will be revealed when she get back.

Then they heard Alice squeal "Oh my gosh! She's a model!?" And they nodded.

Alice squeal louder causing everyone cringed.

"OMG! I can't wait to meet her!. We should totally hang out. Oh oh we should go shopping!" She said with enthusiasm.

 _Oh boy..._ They thought.

Everybody was interested to meet their Human Mate. Well except Edward who became furious.

But like always the Denali blondes just rolled their eyes and ignore his childish tantrum.

 _ **2days Later...**_

The Cullen women were on their way at home when they heard an unfamiliar car engine. They caught a glimpse of a car and saw it stopped in the front of the Denali house.

Curiously they hid against the tree line and watch the unknown brunette slid off to her car and enter the Denali house.

They quickly went to the back door and Enter the house.

They saw the brunette walked inside. She held an aura of a confident and elegance, also her clothes was very fashionable. She was wearing a fitting skin tight leather pants that hugs her hip, a pair of knee high black boots and a Thick Slim desigual coat Outerwear Long sleeve Jackets. _Which Alice definitely approved._

She walked inside the house gracefully like she was walking in a run way show. Then they saw her looked at the three blondes whose emmidiately was in front of her and smiled.

 _"Hello my lovelies . I have missed you three sooooo much." T_ hey heard her said as she lean and kiss each of them on the lips.

Her voice was oddly familiar to them yet at the same time it aren't.

They can see the stunned look at the three blondes but it quickly change in smiles.

"We have missed you too my love." Tanya said as she wrapped her on a hug.

Irina have a confused look on her face "I thought your arriving tomorrow?"

Belle just smile and caress Irina's cheek " I wanted to get back Early. I missed you guys."

Kate leaned in and gave her another kiss on the lips. "Well I'm happy you came back safely. " she murmured.

While the Brunette talk to her mate, the Cullen women observed her taking every little details about her. She had Distinctive Features and that is her Sharp looks.

She have a wavy mahogany hair, Brown eyes that helds knowledge and experience in life. She had a black Smokey eye make up and red full lips.

The more they look at her, the more they felt that she was oddly familiar.

Another odd thing is that they can't smell her scent, as if she wasn't even there. But they surely hear her heartbeat.

Alice was getting impatient, she wanted to get to know the Brunette.

So she cleared her throat loudly making the Brunette and the Denali blondes look at their direction.

"Mind introducing us to her? " Alice said raising her left eyebrow.

They were about to introduce her when they heard another footsteps come close to their house.

Just like before someone come in from the back door.

The Cullen man (along with a childish boy) burst at the back door.

By the looks of it they just came back from hunt. They stopped at their mates side when they saw an unfamiliar brunette.

Alice clapped her hands smiling widely "Right on time. They were just about to introduce her to us."

The brunette narrowed her eyes and looked in every members of Cullen Coven. She knew they wouldn't recognize her because a lot of things change about her. If someone saw her before they wouldn't believe her now that she was the same girl whose always clumsy and shy. Also because her gift was blocking her scent.

 _They haven't change. Same as always. Stuck in a body of a teenager. then she paused I'm so glad I grow up._ She mused to herself.

The brunette already took off her jacket leaving only her white plain shirt, her Denali crest ring ( _which was given to her a few years back_ ) her black leather pants and knee high boots, showing her nicely hourglass body and her pale like vampire skin. The Cullens even her mates could appreciate how beautiful she is.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard the velvet voice that she once love.

"Who are you? Why can't I read you?" He annoyingly asked which caused the Three blondes growl at him.

Carlisle growled and glared at his son. He cleared his throat and looked at the Brunette. "My apologies about him. Im Carlisle the leader of the Cullen Coven. Tho may I ask who are you? We only know is that your our cousin's mate, but we haven't heard your name. Also I'm intrigued, I can't even smell you, do you perhaps have a gift?"

The three Blondes looked at their mate, but the Brunette just shrugg and wave her hand as she shook her head "Thats fine don't worry about it. Yes i know who you are much like I know who are your coven members are, so no need for introduction. And as for who am i... Well I'm Belle. Also, yes I do have a gift." She said.

She doesnt want to revealed who she was just yet. So she didn't gave them more info about herself yet. Her mate noticed it also and just smiled at her.

Carlisle must have noticed and Did not dare to asked another question.

When she thought she was done, she started walking along with her mates to go to their room. Emmett blurted something which caused her to stop walking.

"Why are you look so familiar?" He asked which his coven members agreed to him.

Belle turned around and looked at him. She stared at him and smirked "My my my... Perhaps you saw me on a cover of mens magazine." She purred at him, causing Rosalie to growl which she ignored.

Meanwhile her mates was just watching with amusement on their face, clearly enjoying the flustered Cullen.

Belle pointed At Alice " Or you. Who might saw me at the Cover of Vogue Magazine, or in any fashion related Magazine." Then she tilted her head and grins "Or is it perhaps when I did a run way show on Victoria's Secret." She said, making the Cullen kids stare at her wide eyes.

She knew she was bragging but she wanted to rub it on their faces the things she accomplished when they leave her on forks. She also wanted them to realize when she revealed who she was that the naive, shy and innocent girl that they used to know was gone and changed into someone whose more confident, more mature and proud of what she is now.

Belle look over Edward who she fell inlove with once upon a time. But now when she look at him, all she can feel was hatred towards him. Then she spoke up with cold hard voice. "Or you." she pointed at Edward " Is it Because we used to date back when you guys used to lived in forks?." This caused every single Cullen to looked stunned. It felt like they were struck by the lightning.

This stunnigly beautiful women was Bella.

The Bella they knew and loved.

The same Bella that they leave without saying goodbye.

They stared her wideye.

"Bella?

"Bella Bear?"

"BELLA!"

"Is that really you Bella?" Esme asked as she run and hugs Bella.

She went stiff when she felt Esme's cold hands and body into her but She did not returned the hug " Why did you all leave me without saying goodbye? Was I really just a toy to you for passing time? Then get dumped when you all done with it?." She asked with a flat tone causing Emse to pull away and looked her in the eyes with a confusion.

She understand the confusion on Esme, because she knew that Edward lied to them. Her mates told her what happened after the Cullens leave forks. On how Edward said to them that she does not want to see them anymore. She wanted to see how they would react if they learned the truth.

"Wha-" Esme was cut off when Bella heard the voice of her ex.

"Bella my Love." He said. He was about to go to her when someone collided to him and grip his neck.

He growls and look at the person whose holding him "Let. Me. Go. Tanya. I want to be with my mate. " he growls but he heard a loud snarl coming from the three blondes. "She is not your mate you ass. " Tanya growled as she tightened her gripp into his neck causing it to crack.

"You. Have. No. Right. To claim me Dickward. After what you did to 5years ago. You have a lot of nerve to call me that. I do not belong to you." She stated. She was fuming all of her pent up anger to him was rising and she wanted to let it all out.

"But I'm your ma-" he tried to defend himself, but was cut off by Bella.

"No Im not! I'm your Fucking singer asshole. Thats why my bloods calls to you. For as you can't read my mind, it's because of my gift you Idiot. I'm a fucking Shield. So shut the fuck up and I don't want to hear your fucking excuse." She shouted heaving heavily because of her pent up anger.

It felt good letting it all out. She thought to herself.

Everyone was silent. They were all to stunned because of the brunette outburst. While calming herself Irina and Kate went to her side and holds her. After a few minutes of deap breaths she finally calm down.

She looked at him who were still at Tanya's grip. "You know... I'm so glad I'm not actually your mate. Because your so controlling, you dont listen in them, you just do whatever you think was right, just like a teenager. Your just a broody, selfish teenager. I just felt bad for whoever is your mate was. " Bella said looking at him with hatred on her eyes.

"Bella my Love, you are my mate. I dont know what they did to you but i will get them out of our way. I love you please believe me." He pleaded. Which causes Tanya to growl at him and form another crack on his neck.

They heard Kate snorted " I don't think so dickward. If you were her mate you would allowed to change her and added your own Venom when James bit her. But you did the opposite of it. Then you hurt her on her 18th birthday by throwing her and crahed into the table. Mates can't hurt their own mate. Also why don't I tell them what actually happened after you broke up with Bella." She said as she looked at the confused Cullen " Did you all know what he did to Bella? He brought her into the fucking woods and broke up with her. Saying she was just a toy and got bored to her. Then he fucking leave her there Alone! With no one else to escort her back to her house! She was lucky Sam found her crumpled and shivering on the ground, or she would have died in hypothermia. Now tell me. Is. That. What. A. Mate. Should. Do?" She growled with black coal eyes trembling with anger.

Like a deer that was caught by the headlights Edward shrunk back not knowing what to do. His lie was revealed, but he was quickly thinking a way out of this situation.

"You fucking lied to us? You said she told you that she doesn't want to see us. So we leave." Rosalie said which caused Bella to state at her wide eye.

Rosalie looked at her and raised her eyebrow "Don't look at me like that. I know you think I hated you, but its because you let him dictates your life, it's like your his pupet and your way too good to him. And I definitely agree of what you all said to him." She said smiling a little to them.

Bella looked at her in the eye and smile softly at her. "Thank you Rosalie." "Call me Rose" she said to Bella which she nods in return.

Then a loud snarl was heard in the whole room which caused everyone to freez "Is any of this true!?" Esme snarls at Edward which was trembling with fear.

Everyone knows that Esme was a sweet loving person but when you push her to far...

Well let's just say that you wouldn't want to get to know her bad side.

"Bu-but I was just doing whats good for her. I don't want her soul to damned. We're a soulless monsters." He reason which causing them all to roll their eyes.

This caused Bella to laugh at him like it was stupidest thing she ever heard (which was totally true) "That's bullshit Dickward. Everyone has a soul, if you didn't you'd be nothing more than a husk. Not moving, not talking, not even thinking. Essentially you'd be brain dead but there would be no chance of recovery. So don't try to reason anyone here. Also for a mind reader you didn't notice that Everyone is glaring at you is it" Bella said causing Edward to stare at her after hearing that.

He looked around and saw that Bella was telling the truth. He read everyone's mind and it made him go paler because of the thoughts of doing horrible things to him.

Carlisle finally spoke up and glared at him "Edward! Go to your room. We will talk later for punishment." He said with a tone that saying it's an order and followed it.

Then qTanya finally let go of him, with a last glance at them specially to Bella he went to his room.

The room became was quiet.

"We were sorry Bella. If we didn't listen to Edward you wouldn't go all through that." Alice blurted feeling guilty which she was comforted by her mate.

Bella laughs at her making Alice looks at her questionably "Well I don't. If that did not happen I wouldn't be the person I am now. I'm pretty happy of how things turned out. I work as a model now and have a lovely mates. What more could I ask for. I'm happy.q" She said softly while looking at her blonde mates.

"We promised well make it up to you." Alice said to her.

Bella shrugs "Suite your selves. I'm going now. I believe i have some catching up to do with my mates." She purred as the three blondes eyes darkens with lust and arousal.

"Indeed we are my love." They purred to Bella with a half lidded eyes.

 _This was going to be a long steamy night._ Bella thought as she was drag to their bedroom.

" _ **The END? Or want some part two?**_

 _ **WHAT YOU ALL THINK? 😆😆**_


	2. Come to Me

_**Bella/Alice/Rosalie Pairing**_

 _ **AU Rated T**_

 _ **Summary: Bella has been Bitten by James and the Cullens arrive late to stop Bella's transformation. But when she Became a Vampire she Left and No one knows were she went. Years passed and the Cullens gave up, but a two Certain Cullens did not.**_

 _ **I posted this before but i just move it here because its a short story also.**_

 _ **No One's POV**_

 _"I'm sorry." And then I ran._

 _I ran and I ran and I ran. I had nowhere to go._

 _I just knew that I couldn't stay. I wasn't one of them, and I would never be._

 _There was just one thing that I knew. I knew that they are Mine._

 _Too bad it seems they do not felt the same_.

70 years have pass Since Bella Left the Cullens.

She was sitting on her big White sofa reading with a view of a beautiful lake and Mountains.

She and her Coven mates are Currently Living in New Zealand and they loving the place and its beautiful scenery.

Then she heard a familiar footsteps.

"Oompff" the sound of someone collides to her in sofa and lay on her lap.

She heard the person giggles.

She smile and look down on her lap.

There she was met by a 18 year old girl, with a auburn wavy hair and Brown-Red Eyes. She also glowed like backlit alabaster; the color in her cheeks was rose petals against it.

When some human saw them they would mistake them as sibling because they looked a lot like with each other but they arent.

She was a Hybrid girl means she was half vampire and half human. Bella raised her since she was a baby.

Bella told her that her mother died giving birth to her and it was to late to change her because her mother lost a lot of blood. Since then Bella raised her and for her she was her mother.

"Hello Renesmee, Bored I see" Bella chuckles and put down her book on the glass table.

"Yeah... Where's my Mate? Where did she go?" She asked then huffed with a pout.

"She just went out to buy you food, were running low, you do not want to get starve yes?" She said as she stroke nessie's hair.

"hmm-hmm" and she purrs enjoying the feeling of Bella's touch. She yawned and her eyes started to fall, the next thing she knew the darkness overtaken her and drifted to sleep.

Bella picked up her book and started to read again, Letting nessie to sleep in her lap.

 _ **...Few Hours Later...**_

Bella was still reading her book when she notice a presence of another Vampire that are approaching on her House.

She gently stood up not wanting to woke up the sleeping hybrid and walk in Vampire speed to the front of her door.

She Opened the door and was greeted by a gorgeous woman with a Long crimson hair cascaded around her shoulders in loose curls and Blood red lips.

The women outside the house grins and walked towards her.

Bella stepped aside allowing the women to come inside the house.

Then she smiled to the red hair women and said "Hey Vic, done shopping I see. Did you get all the things on lists?"

"Yes I did. Where's Nessie?" Victoria asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"In the Living Room Sleeping. She's been whinning before she fell asleep and looking for you." She said as they put the groceries inside the fridge.

Victoria walked to the living room and spotted her mate lying in the sofa.

She sat beside her and stroked her hair then kissed her mate's forehead. A smile formed into the red hair lips as she looked to her little mate.

Bella looked at the two of them. She was happy that Vic finally found her other half.

 _ **...Flash Back...**_

 _After Bella leaves the Cullens she started to traveled Around._

 _A few years have passed since she traveled, One night she was in Vegas, she just finished her human Victim when she stumble upon Victoria._

 _"Well now. I would have never thought that the Human Pet of Cullen would be a Vampire now and a Human drinker. Tell me what happened to James." She asked as she looked at Red Eyed Bella._

 _She became tense and her senses were on high alert but she composed herself and looked at the Red Haired Vampire._

 _"Victoria... Nice to see you, as for the Cullens im not with them anymore. And as for Being a Vampire... James bit me after he tortured me, they arrived too late and I was already in the middle of tranformation. And as for James he's dead. Edward and Jasper killed him." She said still tense and ready to fight in case Victoria attacked her._

 _But still she was confused because she can see that Victoria was calm and not Angry. Edward said that she was mated to James and if the other mate died they will go on a rampage killed the one who killed their mate. But Her next words caused Bella to look more confused._

 _"Well thats good to hear then. That bastard has been pain in the ass, can you believe it? Because of him we almost got summond by the Volturi because of his idiotic hunting games to every human he caught interest to. Oh and dont let me start abo-" as she looked at Victoria ranting about James and his Idiotic misadventures with them, she got more confused and amused at the same time. So she asked the question that she's been dying to know since she met her few minutes ago._

 _"Aren't you James mate?" She blurted and continue "And shouldnt you be... I dont know getting revenge or something because the Cullens killed your mate?" She asked tilting her head curious about Victoria's answer._

 _The red hair stopped talking and looked at her like she had grown another head._

 _"What? No! Whose idiot told you that? We are only coven mates nothing more." She explained. "Besides I prefer my Lovers to be more curvy and have boobs." She said as she blatantly checking her out._

 _Bella smirk, flattered that the red haired vampire was into her, Yes Victoria was beautiful but she already found her mate._

 _"Oh, first off Edward told us you two were and secondly im flattered that your checking me out but I already found my mate." She said as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow._

 _"Hah! That Mr Broody Mcbroody. Isin't he your mate where is he anyway?" Victoria asked. She doesnt like that Arrogant bronze because he looked like one of those guys that take a women as only their prize possesion._

 _Bella sigh and motion to follow her. When they arrive into the Hotel that Bella's staying she continue and said " He's not my Mate. I was merely his singer. But I did found who my real mate is. But they were with someone who they thought was their mate." She explained with a sad voice._

 _"May I ask who is it?" Victoria asked curious who her mate was._

 _"It was Rosalie and Alice Cullen. But they dont know it because thought that Emmett and Jasper was theirs." i said with a solem voice._

 _"Wow the Cullen ladies! Waaaiittttt...You got two mates? Lucky you..." She said with an awe and continued "Then how come your the only one who feel the bond?" She asked, as she look at Bella with a pity and sadness in her eyes._

 _"At first I dont have any idea why, but when I leave the Cullens and started to travel, I met a lot of Vampires, specialy the Amazon coven, they teach about what being a Vampire is all about. They knew the Cullens but they don't follow their Diet because taking animal blood is not good for a vampire. Yes they can make you more human, but it also dull your senses, it also dull the mating bond." Bella explained to her._

 _The Red Haired Vampire listen to her as she explained the whole thing. She had no idea that Animal Blood diet can affect you like that, and she was glad that she did not tried that diet._

 _"Im sorry to hear that Bella. I know we didnt got to know each other for so long, but would you like to travel together? You know like a coven mates. I think you could use someone to talk to, because I know I can." She said sincerely to her._

 _Bella was still suspicious but she saw that she was sincere and willing, so she accepted._

 _And it was one of the best decission she ever made_.

 _ **...Flash Back Ends...**_

"Helloooooo... Earth to Bellaaa" she heard as she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

She did not noticed that Nessie was already awake, and was in front of her snapping her on her thoughts about the past.

She chuckles and looked at Nessie and Vic.

"Sorry about that, I was just remembering how me and Vic became a coven, and im happy that you both found each other" She said smiling as she looked at the mated couple.

Victoria and Nessie looked at each other with love, then they sit besides Bella and they snuggles to her.

Giggling she ran her both hands to Vic and Nessie's hair and they started to purr.

"Bells?"

"hmm?"

"Do u miss them?"

She looked at Vic and Nessie with a sadness and longing in her eyes and said with a soft tone "Yes I do miss them".

Even nessie knows about Bella's mate and she was sad that her Mother has been Alone even tho she knows who her mate was.

"Enough about them. Lets Enjoy this moment" Bella said.

They stayed snuggled to each other content to the peaceful feeling for a few hours.

Somewhere around New Zealand, Two figures were currently running with inhuman speed, dodging everything that comes in their way.

As they run, they stumble upon a Vampire marked territory.

The pixie vampire slowed down and muttered "were close"

"Alice are you sure she's living here?" asked the Blonde Bombshell as they slowed down and walked in human pace.

The petite pixie-like women looked at the Blonde Boomshell with frustation.

"For the Tenth Time, im positive she's here Rosalie, with her coven mates. I saw it in my Vision that they live here." said Alice.

Since Bella Left without saying Goodbye, the Cullens search for her for years but Eventually gave up. Then the Cullens never been the same.

Edward they Arrogant Prick of a brother found another interest in a Human and Claiming that it was his mate.

Though Edward's mate love shopping and spends up most of their money, Alice and Rosalie hated the human girl, if their brother was an Idiotic Bastard, then his human mate was an Idiotic Bitch.

There was a time when Rosalie almost killed her with her idiotic shinenigans. So he decided and his mate to leave the Family to go to trip around the world.

The smug look on his face was evident when he announce it, hoping Carlisle will beg for him to stay because he was his favorite son and he's the golden boy of the family.

But his smug looked was soon replaced by shock and anger when his father let him go easyly, he also read his father thoughts that he doesnt want to see him for another century because like her sisters he doesn't like his mate too and it same goes to Esme.

Then a years later, Jasper and Emmett left them to be with the two nomad vampires. They Claimed to be the mated to them.

Emmett immediately divorced Rosalie and went all over his mate.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and did not even care, she knew emmett was not hers, they never even slept to each other because after what happened to her before she got bitten, she would never ever slept with a man again.

As for Alice, since she first see Bella, she became attractive to her, but she did not pursue her because she was married to Jasper and Bella was claimed by Edward.

But she did get close to her hoping they could be Best Friend but she fall more inlove with her.

Jasper felt his wife falling inlove to the brunette and did nothing to stop, if she would be happy who is he to stop it, he wants whats best to his wife.

Everyone thought Rosalie hates Bella because she's human, but the truth is she can't stand her for being Beautiful.

The first time she saw her, she thought she was the most beautiful girl and no one can compete to her. She felt an attraction towards Bella but not the mate material, but when his brother Edward took an interest in her she felt jealous. She wanted her and the thought of her being with Edward makes her angrier, but not her but to his brother.

Then the baseball game happened and James hunted Bella.

Then she became a Vampire after being tortured by james. Her hunter died yes, but she can't stand the thought that she didnt do anthing to help her.

But the worst part came when Bella suddenly dissappeared or should they say Run Away without saying goodbye.

The whole Cullen Clan became solem and both Alice and Rosalie became more depressed.

Except for Edward that did not even care. Then they leave forks after a year of Bella dissapearance.

They did not talk to anyone for months, they only went out to hunt then get back to their room.

They did try look for her. But never track her down. Alice tried to looked for Bella's future but she only gets a bits of it.

The last vision Alice had was when Bella was in Vegas and she saw talking to Victoria.

Years passed and the girls tried to move on.

Well they did _**Try.**_

Alice and Rosalie became close to the point that they make out.

They became attracted to each other.

They started dating.

Then one night they were lying on their room, they admitted to each other that they were both attracted to Bella. Their revelation shock them both.

They start giggling and then it fall into the full blown laughter.

When they quited down, Alice spoke _" Rose, I think we should find her"_

 _"I know... I know you can't still see her but can you try looking for her?_ " Rose said as she wrapped her arm around Alice waist.

It took Alice years just to look for Bella's future. They decided to travel and at the same time look for her.

Then one day Alice was hit by unexpected vision.

 _ *****Vision*****_

 _Bella was sitting in the living room cuddling with a Red Haired woman and another Brunette, they were smiling hapily and very content, while viewing the familial beautiful scenery of the Lake and Mountain_

 _Then they all stiffen when they heard that someone was coming._

 _Bella stands up quickly and went to the door._

 _She opened it and she was greeted by the sight of Alice and Rosalie_.

 _ *****End of Vision*****_

After realizing were Bella was they immidiately went to New Zealand.

So here they are now walking in human pace as they crossed the Vampire territory.

After walking for 30 minutes they saw a lake house, they couldnt help but admire the beautiful house that was in front of them. It was a three storey modern style house.

"Wow this looks great, Esme would love this place." Alice said as they near the front door house.

Rosalie just nodded and they stop in the front door house.

She looked at Alice who nodded then she pressed the door bell button.

They heard someone went at the door, then it slowly open.

There the girl that they have been looking for, standing in front of them looking at the two them.

Red eyes meets the golden eyes.

A flash of surprise went to Bella's red eye's then it was replaced with Blank Expression, making Rosalie the Ice Queen and Alice squirm under her gaze.

"Hi Bella"Alice murmurred in a soft voice not knowing if Bella still want to see them.

Bella was just staring at the two, savoring the sight of her two mates. She have been missing them since the day she leave.

Now that she saw them again the beast inside her was roaring to claim and marked her mates, but she tried to stop herself for doing it, because she knows that they are married to their husbands and she doesnt want to destroy the Relationship of the Cullen family.

"May we come in?" Rosalie asked with a soft tone too.

Her body stiffens, clenching her hands and said "Yes you may"

She motioned them to follow her to the living room.

They stopped their tracks when they saw a familiar red hair.

"Victoria" they both said with a low growl.

The red haired women smirks and walked over to Bella. She wrap her hands to her waist.

She look at Victoria in the eyes saying _What the fuck are you doing._

But she just grin wider and lean closer to Bella.

The two Cullen girls narrowed their eyes and watch Victoria leaning closer to Bella as if she was going to kiss her. Then what red hair vampire did made them Angry and Jealous.

Victoria kissed Bella near her mouth and smirk "Love what are they doing here? Do they need something"

Nessie was sitting in the sofa watching everything thats happening. She was laughing internally and amused about the situation. Then she looked at her mother mates who was clearly getting angry and jealous of Victoria.

 _Well interesting..._ She mused

A few minutes of silence came, when Bella was about to open her mouth to speak she stopped when Rosalie spoke up.

"Were here to talk to Bella" she said glaring at Red Hair Vampire.

Alice was nodding and looking at Bella while thinking of what are they going to say to her and a lot of what if's.

 _What if she doesn't feel the same._

 _What if she doesnt want to see us._

 _Why did she leave._

 _Does she still inlove with Edward._

 _Or is Victoria and her together now._

A lot of question was going on her mind, she only regained her senses when she heard Bella sigh.

She whisper something to Victoria to low for them to hear, then she nuzzle the crook of the neck of the red hair and hugged her tightly which made Alice and Rosalie jealous and growl louder.

After pulling away to the red hair, She cleared her throat and looked at Nessie with a soft reasurring smile.

"Come my Dear let them talk to her privately, we will see her later." Victoria said to Nessie.

"By Mom, ill see u later" Nessie said as she kissed Bella on the cheek.

With that they walk outside the house away in Vampure hearing range.

An awkward Silence emits inside the house, until Bella break the silence and spoke.

"Uh... You can sit here" she said as she gesture to sit on the sofa.

Another silence came.

"Why... Why did leave Bella? Please tell us, we have been looking for you for so long" Alice asked with a broken tone, as Rosalie holds her hand.

Bella wince as she heard her mate broken tone. Her beast was not pleased in the situation and wanted to hold her mate to make her happy.

"I-... I cannot stay there. I have no Reason to. After being change by James, I realize Edward was not even my mate." She said

"But how did you know for sure?" Rosalie asked while still holding Alice hand. They were both relieved that Bella was not inlove with their idiotic brother.

"From what Esme told me about the mating bond, just one look in the eye and you will know that person is your soulmate but I did not feel it when I looked at him in the eyes." She said looking longingly to her mates.

The two did not noticed Bella's longing gaze to them, instead they furrowed they brow, Esme did not mention anything like that about the mating bond.

"How come we did not feel it when we were with Emmett and Jasper" Rosesalie asked curious, even Alice was curious too.

She hesitant if she should tell about the effects of drinking animal blood.

"Ive learned that animal blood delutes your Vampiric senses, yes it makes you all more human but..." she started trying to explain the consequences of drinking animal blood .

"Beacause of that, you also cannot feel the mating bond at first look. Im sorry to say this but Its not good for Vampires" she explained.

They couldnt believe what they just heard. They hesitant to believe her, but from the looks of Bella giving them, it seems she's telling the truth.

"Is that why your eyes are red?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded. Then Alice spoke up.

"Ha-have you found youre mate?" She asked shakily as Rosalie intertwined her finger to Alice.

"Yes" she whispered as she looked them in the eye.

Alice and Rosalie whimper.

They felt broken hearted, theres no hope for them even if they confess their love to her.

Bella heard the whimper of her mates.

Then Alice wrapped her arms around Rosalie's waist and burried her face in the crook of Rosalie's neck.

Without thinking Bella walked in front them and kneel down as she reach each hand, then she felt a jolt causing her to gasp slightly.

Her surpissed look change into a concern, she was about to ask if they were ok, but Rosalie interupted her.

"Is it Victoria?" She asked with a pained look on her face as she hold Alice.

Bella chuckles and smile a little, the she shook her head.

"Who is it then?" They both asked.

She was having second thoughts if she should tell her to them that the three of them are mates. They might still be married to Jasper and Emmett, and she cannot bare the thought of her mates being with another vampire, it would only cause her another heart ache.

"Before I answer that, tell me were's youre husbands?" She asked.

"Were not married to them anymore, were divorced. Some nomad passing to our teritory claim them as mates." Alice explained.

Bella blinks twice, schocked about the turned out of events, _maybe I should tell them about me being their mate._ She thought.

 _But Alice only saw her as Best Friend nothing more, besides Rosalie hates her._ She thought

She decided to change the topic and asked the question she's been dying to know.

"So you two said you need to talk to me. Whats is it then?" She ask hoping to forget the other question.

But they both notice that Bella was trying to change the topic.

"Bella your avoiding the question" Rosalie said raising an eye brow.

She sheepishly scratch the back of her neck, then she sigh.

"What if I dont want to tell to you." She murmured not looking at her mates.

Alice cupps her cheeks and ask "Bella please look at me... Look at us."

But she did not look.

"Please Bella" Rosalie pleaded.

Then she looked at both of them with love and longing. Alice still cupping Bella's face, she stroke her left cheek and Bella leaned against Alice touch.

They notice the look of Bella giving to both of them, then the realization made them gasp.

"Is- is it us?" Alice whispered unsure if her guess was right.

Bella stiffen then relaxed at her mates touch and smile a little.

"Yes" she wispher as she close her eyes.

"Then why did you leave Bella? Why did you not tell us?" Alice pleaded, hurt that Bella diddnt tell them that they are mated.

A bitter laugh escapes on Bella's lips "I have been nothing but a burden to all of your family. Besides I can see that you two were very content and happy with your hus-, I mean ex husband, and I can't just stay around and watch my mates with another lover, when you both were supposed to be mine. Besides I just dont want to destroy your perfect family. Thats why I decided to leave." She said voice craking.

She felt something touch her lips, she opened her eyes and it was Alice.

 _Alice was kissing her._

 _Alice one of her Mate was kissing her._

Slowly, their lips found a rhythm, it was full of love and longing, they were like that for a few minutes until their breathing became more shallow even tho they dont need to breath.

Then Alice pulled away, she was about to speak when suddenly another pair of lips came to her.

It was Rosalie.

 _She was kissing her._

It was also full of love, longing but theres also a fierceness to it which made her caused a soft moan.

When they pulled away Rosalie have a smug look on her face, then she looked at her and smiled. A genuine smile.

Sho looked so beautiful. Just like a goddes. No they both are my Beautiful goddes. Bella thought.

"We love you Bella, we both loved you from the first time we got to know you" Alice murmured as she grab and hugged Bella.

"Its true Bella. Alice and I loved very much" Rosalie murmured as she joined Alice and Bella for a hug.

"I missed you two so much. My mates, my Beautiful and lovely love of my life. I love you two both." Bella said

They stayed cuddled in the sofa for an hour, nuzzling and purring at Bella, enjoying the presence of each others.

Then Rosalie broke the silence and asked "So you have a daughter now?"

Bella laughs and said."Yes, I was the one who raised her, she was a hybrid."

"Looks like there's a story about it."Alice said as cuddles in her.

So Bella told about Nessie and her Adventure while she was at her coven mates.

Outside the house Victoria and Renesme was sitting cuddled into each other beside the swimming pool, with a View of lake and mountains. Victoria smiles and murmured Im so happy for you Bells.

As she listen to Bella telling to her mates their little adventure.

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **Tell me if you all want a continuation. Ill make another part :)**_

 _ **Hoped you all like this one. :)**_

 _ **Also sorry if I haven't updated "Unexpected" I was just so busy and have no time. So bear with this short ones.**_


End file.
